


Bleach Better Final

by MarUmiWrites



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Español | Spanish, Gen, I was angry when I wrote this
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: Otro Ichigo ha aparecido en la clínica Kurosaki a través de un portal. Qué es lo que quiere?Esto lo escribí después de leer el último capítulo del manga de Bleach. Espero que les guste.You can find this in English in my Tumblr.





	

En ese momento, en la residencia Kurosaki, un portal dimensional se abrió y apareció un Kurosaki Ichigo con el cabello largo, vestido de shinigami. Miró a su alrededor y después les miró a ellos.

 

\- Otro mundo ilusorio - dijo antes de girarse hacia el portal y gritar -. ¡Starrk!

 

Un joven de cabello negro parecido a Ulquiorra con ojos marrones apareció del portal. Parecía tener unos quince años.

 

\- Dime, tío Ichigo.

\- Busca el Reiatsu de Ywach.

\- Enseguida.

 

Starrk cerró sus ojos y buscó. Los abrió poco después.

 

\- Nos ha detectado. Estaba en Karakura y se ha ido a la Soul Society.

\- Bien, ve allí y búscalo.

 

Starrk se fue sin decir nada, cruzando otro tipo de portal.

 

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - preguntó Ichigo al Ichigo que había salido del portal.

\- Tú, obviamente. Llevo dieciocho años buscando a Ywach en los diferentes futuros que él creó.

\- Esto no tiene sentido. ¿Y ese chico?

\- Starrk Schiffer, el hijo de Ulquiorra.

\- ¿Pero Ulquiorra no estaba...?

\- ¿Muerto? Inoue le resucitó con su poder.

\- ¿Orihime?

\- Eso ha sido raro...

\- ¡Más raro es que estés aquí!

\- No para mí.

 

Kuchiki Byakuya apareció del portal y observó su alrededor. Miró a Renji con ojos asesinos.

 

\- No les asustes, Byakuya - le pidió el Ichigo de cabello largo.

\- Creo que sé de las ilusiones de quién está echo este futuro - le dijo Byakuya.

\- Yo también lo sé.

\- ¿Y Starrk?

\- Buscando el Reiatsu de Ywach.

 

En ese momento, Starrk apareció por el otro portal.

 

\- Lo he encontrado - anunció Starrk -. Está en los dos niños, Kazui e Ichika.

\- Bien. Mugetsu, ¿Estás listo?

 

Un hombre de cabello negro vestido de una extraña forma salió del cuerpo de Ichigo. Llevaba los ojos vendados.

 

\- ¿Dónde estan? - preguntó el hombre.

\- En el último nivel de la cárcel - le anunció Starrk -, con Aizen.

 

Los presentes se quedaron helados, excepto el Ichigo y el Byakuya de la otra dimensión. Los cuatro viajeros cruzaron el otro portal y todos los presentes les siguieron. Al otro lado del portal estaba el primer nivel de la cárcel. Todos los guardias estaban inconscientes.

 

\- No era necesario que hicieras esto - le dijo Ichigo a Starrk.

\- Me han atacado - le contestó Starrk.

\- El último nivel de la cárcel tiene un acceso difícil - dijo Byakuya -, pero me parece que tienes la llave maestra, ¿Verdad, Ichigo?

 

 

Ichigo sonrió y se dirigió al ascensor. Todos entraron en él. Fueron al nivel más profundo de la cárcel. Allí encontraron a Aizen, aterrado. Delante de él, Kazui e Ichika con los múltiples ojos de Ywach. El hombre de cabello negro se acercó a ellos, guiado por el reiatsu.

 

\- ¡Oye! - le gritó el Ichigo de esa dimensión, haciendo que se parara -. ¡No te atrevas a tocar a esos niños!

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? - le preguntó el hombre -. ¿Detenerme? Formo parte de tu poder, así que no puedes hacerlo.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- ¿De verdad no me reconoces? Soy Mugetsu, la forma de tu ataque final.

 

El Ichigo de esa dimensión se quedó helado ante esa confesión. Mugetsu siguió su camino hasta los niños, que no sintieron su reiatsu hasta que no estuvo detrás de ellos. Puso sus manos sobre los pequeños y les quitó el reiatsu de Ywach. Ambos se convirtieron en muñecos sin vida.

 

\- Marionetas - dijo Byakuya -. Todo este tiempo han sido marionetas usadas por Ywach.

\- Pobres criaturas - dijo Starrk.

 

El Ichigo de cabello largo se giró para ver los otros. Rukia y Orihime estaban llorando. El resto no sabía cómo reaccionar.

 

\- Lo siento - dijo Ichigo -, pero pronto vais a dejar de sufrir. Igual que los otros, este futuro ilusorio va a desaparecer.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - preguntó el Ichigo de esa dimensión.

\- Byakuya, recuérdame que no me corte el pelo así. Me queda horrible.

\- No te preocupes por eso.

 

En ese momento, el mundo empezó a desaparecer. Arriba, en el Seiretei, todos miraban al cielo sin saber lo que estaba pasando. Abajo, Renji, Keigo y Mizuiro intentaban salir al exterior, mientras Ichigo intentaba consolar a las dos chicas. Los cuatro viajeros simplemente miraron cómo ese mundo se destruía. Ambos Ichigo se miraron antes de que uno de ellos desapareciera. Los cuatro viajeros quedaron dentro de un espacio negro, sin absolutamente nada.

 

\- Podemos volver - dijo Ichigo.

\- ¿Crees que sea el último? - preguntó Byakuya.

\- Lo és - dijo Mugetsu -. Es el último pedazo de reiatsu de Ywach.

\- Muy bien - Ichigo cogió su teléfono móvil e hizo una llamada -. ¿Mayuri? Hemos terminado, regrésanos.

 

Un portal dimensional se abrió dónde estaban ellos y lo cruzaron. Al salir, se encontraron en un pequeño laboratorio. Allí estaban Kurotsuchi Mayuri y un chico de cabello naranja, atado en una cola de caballo.

 

\- ¿Lo tenéis? - preguntó Mayuri.

\- Lo tenemos - le contestó Ichigo -. Mugetsu ha dicho que era el último.

\- Bien. Me he cansado de sujetar esta caja - dijo un hombre en las sombras -. Tengo que entrenar el equipo de kárate para las olimpiadas.

\- Creí que no te gustaba vivir aquí, Grimmjow.

\- Eso era al principio.

 

Grimmjow le acercó la caja a Mugetsu. Él la abrió, depositó el reiatsu de Ywach y la volvió a cerrar.

 

\- Ha llamado tu padre - le comunicó Mayuri -. Ha preguntado que cuándo vas a heredar su consulta.

\- Dile que nunca - le contestó Ichigo -. Tengo cosas mejores qué hacer.

\- ¡Tío Ichigo! - gritó una pequeña niña rubia con los ojos lilas, corriendo hacia él.

\- Hola Mimiko - dijo él, cogiéndola en brazos -. Hemos vuelto. ¿Y tus padres?

\- Por ahí...

\- Voy a prepararte una habitación permanente...

\- ¡Genial! Los tres grandes están en el segundo sótano, entrenando.

\- ¿Y Rukia?

\- En la cocina, con Masaki.

\- Me voy a casa - anunció Starrk -. Mis padres estarán preocupados.

\- Está bien. Byakuya, ¿Te quedas a comer?

\- Claro - contestó Byakuya.

\- Starrk, diles a tus padres que vengan a comer con tu hermana.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó Starrk.

\- Es un día especial. Mejor si estamos todos juntos.

 

Starrk salió corriendo de la casa. Ichigo subió a la cocina para encontrarse a su hija Masaki y a Rukia, en una silla de ruedas.

 

\- He vuelto - dijo Ichigo al entrar en la cocina. Ambas se giraron.

\- Hola padre - dijo Masaki.

\- Has tardado mucho, Ichigo - dijo Rukia -. ¿Lo has encontrado todo?

\- Ya no queda nada. Está todo encerrado en la caja negra que el rey me dio.

\- ¿Ya has pensado en quién podría llevarsela al rey?

\- Aún no.

\- Yo lo haré - dijo una chica de cabello largo y negro que subía del segundo sótano -. Así aprovecho para saludar a mi tía, la reina madre.

\- Gracias, Retsu. Y ve al Seiretei a decirles que todo ha terminado.

\- ¿Aviso si hay fiesta?

\- Eso es lo más importante que debes decirme.

 

Mugetsu apareció detrás de ella y le entregó la caja. Retsu abrió un portal al Seiretei y se fue. El chico de cabello naranja sacó la cabeza por la puerta del sótano.

 

\- Papá, ¿Quieres que prepare tus piernas para la fiesta?

\- Sí, creo que se han oxidado un poco con tantos viajes dimensionales. ¿Aún no puedes hacer nada con las de tu madre?

\- Mayuri y yo estamos trabajando en ello.

 

Ichigo se sentó en el sofá y se quitó las dos piernas biónicas que llevaba. El chico se las llevó al sótano. Byakuya se sentó a su lado.

 

\- Así que una fiesta...

\- Más les vale. Hemos estado rebuscando por todos lados por dieciocho años. ¿Me pasas uno de los mandos de la consola? No voy a poder moverme por un rato.

\- Esta vez voy a ganar yo en ese juego, Ichigo.

\- No te lo pondré fácil.

 

Dos días más tarde, se celebraba una gran fiesta. Todos contaban historias de la guerra a la siguiente generación de shinigamis, y mostraban cicatrices y amputaciones. Todos eran felices en ese momento. Era el momento ideal para que Ywach les matara a todos... Pero no pudo hacerlo. No sólo no podía salir de la caja y coger una forma humana, sinó que algunos quincies estaban vigilando la caja. Fueron unos pocos supervivientes de la guerra que se les dio la oportunidad de crear una unidad especial. Su capitán era la Sternrriter Bambietta Basterbine. Su hijo, Komamura Haru, estaba sentado encima de la caja que contenía a Ywach.

 

La fiesta duró una semana entera. Urahara y Yoruichi se unieron a ella después de que empezara. Su hija, Mimiko, les echó la bronca.

 

Después de esa fiesta, cada uno siguió con su vida.

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Algunos pensarán que muy pocos han muerto. Al ser otro futuro, la mayoría de las muertes fueron cambiadas por una cicatriz o un miembro amputado. Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
